Butterflies
by SexinSatin
Summary: Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you. Nathaniel Hawthorne Set not long after, "It takes a Village" Hotch and Emily discover Butterflies aren't the only ones who've survived great change. Rating may change in further chapters.
1. Rescue You

It was a Friday night after a very long case and Emily Prentiss was currently cursing Reid in every language she knew. His gift had her racing around her house like a madwoman so when she answered her phone she wasn't entirely concentrated on the conversation.

"Prentiss." as she held the phone to her ear she waved a hand in front of her nose.

Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear stared at it for a moment before returning it to his ear. Prentiss sounded annoyed and he could only imagine why. He'd held her back on the last case more than he should have, even the rest of the team had noticed. But she'd resembled the victims just a little too much for his comfort. 'It's Hotch, you okay? You sound…"

Emily had to duck as at least five butterflies made a diving bee line for her nose. Nearly smacking her head on her counter as she moved she didn't answer as clearly as she wanted. "Yeah fine, look this is a really bad time. Can I call you back later?" Emily was absolutely certain she was going to kill Reid in one of the many ways she knew how.

On the other end of the line Hotch heard something he couldn't place in her voice, then a muffled "Get off me…" the sound of breaking glass and the line went dead. Flipping the SUV around he turned on the lights and siren hitting the accelerator trying to get to Prentiss' house as fast as he could. It took only minutes to pull up in front of her house, he'd doused the lights and sound a block earlier. Thoughts of who could be in Emily's home had him proceeding as quietly as possible as gun in hand he made his way to her door. Carefully he turned the knob cursing when it wasn't locked.

Whatever he'd expected when he'd stealthily walked in her door it wasn't to find her sitting on her floor looking annoyed covered in…..butterflies?

Emily had given up, apparently the butterflies had decided to investigate her thoroughly before moving on to do whatever butterflies did after they hatched. The multiple butterfly chrysalis' had been almost creepy hanging out on her living room highboy. He'd assured her that not all of them would hatch. He'd either been wrong or they'd multiplied somehow because there was now a ….swarm fluttering around her house.

Hotch slowly holstered his gun while trying to make sense of Prentiss covered in butterflies. Finally she saw him jumped a bit setting off a shiver of wings and fluttering insects in all directions. She looked briefly terrified then annoyed, at the butterflies he was guessing.

"Prentiss?" he began to walk toward her only to watch her hold up a hand.

"Hotch? Wait…watch your step." she pointed at the ground.

Stopping abruptly and looking down he saw pieces of broken glass scattered about. Well that explained the breaking glass he'd heard. "On the phone it sounded like you were in trouble, the glass…I heard you say get off me."

"Oh damn, sorry Hotch it was the butterflies." She started to get up remembered the large cut on her foot and winced as she did so. "Hell, I swear when I get my hands on Reid…"

"Stay put." carefully Hotch picked his way around the broken glass lifting her up in his arms he carried her to the kitchen counter and set her on it. He almost laughed when her eyes went wide as saucers as he did so.

"Thanks."

Hotch nodded, quickly he undid his tie and a few buttons then rolling up his shirtsleeves he lifted her foot into the palm of one hand giving it a quick once over. "First aid kit?"

Somewhere between the butterflies and Hotch picking her up his arms she had lost her voice or at least it seemed that way. "Cupboard next to the fridge." She watched him bend over to pull the kit out and had to shake her head to keep from staring at his very fine backside. When she stilled a butterfly found purchase on her nose, glaring at the offending creature she blew a puff of air at it. Startled it fluttered in place and then flew off in search of one of her many houseplants.

Hotch was grinning like a fool and for a moment didn't care, she looked to cute arguing with the insect that had landed on her nose for just a second she looked a little like the princess Morgan had nicknamed her. While she was distracted he took in the soft white shirt, the delicate edging of lace around the collar, the grey skirt that had swirled around her knees earlier at work. He shouldn't have been noticing anything of the sort but he was a man after all. Clearing his throat he watched her jump again and bit back a laugh.

Emily swiped at a few more butterflies before at least for the moment they seemed content to flutter in other parts of the room. She winced when Hotch probed the cut on her foot.

"You smell like flowers."

"What?" Emily wasn't certain she'd heard him right. Had he just commented on how she smelled?

Hotch clenched his jaw realizing how that could have sounded. "The butterflies probably like you so much because you smell like flowers."

"Oh, yeah I guess." Biting her lip more because of the warm tingle his touch was sending up her leg than any pain she was feeling. Her bare leg and foot pressed against his side as he tended the wound felt the brief rumble of laughter. Somehow despite her skirt he managed to maintain her modesty, she was grateful for that. "I'm sorry I worried you Hotch after everything that's happened, it's the last thing I'd want to do."

Hotch finished cleaning the cut and taping it up. Reluctantly he let go of her leg slowly watching as she crossed it over the other at the ankle. "Just a misunderstanding Prentiss, your foot should be fine but you're going to be glad it's the weekend"

"If we don't catch a case." She saw him nod.

"Broom and dust pan?" he saw her move to argue, instead she let out a breath and pointed to the pantry.

Emily watched in silence as amidst the butterflies Hotch swept up every trace of broken glass and dumped it in the trash can. Then he offered his hand and helped her down from the counter. Where their hands met a butterfly landed wings slowly moving up and down. For a moment they both just watched the creature until Hotch sighed and it took off.

Emily drew back her hand using it to brush back a stray hair behind her ear. "Thanks for your help and for coming to rescue me." she bit her lip smiling. "Even if it was just insects, I still appreciate it."

Hotch stuck his hands in his pockets uncertain what to do with himself. "So, I should go."

"I didn't make you keep Jack waiting did I?"

Hotch watched worry make her bite her lip again and found he liked that particular nervous habit of hers a lot. "No, he's got a slumber party at Jessica's for the weekend."

"Fun," He made to move toward the door but her hand on his arm froze him. The simple touch on his arm burned through the cotton of his shirt. "I could make dinner."

Emily pulled her hand away when his eyes shot to her fingers brushing his bicep. Uh-oh she'd crossed that line she'd been working hard to pay attention too.

"That would be nice. Haven't share a meal with anyone but Jack in a while, unless it was work related." he watched her mouth open in shock and this time he didn't hide his smile. "I do eat Prentiss and I can even cook so if you want an extra set of hands." He held his up and waived them in the air, almost smacking a butterfly in the process.

Emily giggled both at his smile and the butterfly. "Well it's just stew in the crockpot, so all I have left to do is make some cornbread."

Hotch leaned against the wall "Oh. I didn't smell anything."

She limped to the oven and opened it. "I keep it in here or Sergio likes to rub up against it." she pointed to the cord trailing out to the plug on the counter side. "Oh crap Sergio…the butterflies." despite her foot she raced into the bedroom to find said cat lying in her window sill staring lazily at the butterflies.

Hotch had followed her at much slower pace, standing behind her he snickered. "Ferocious beast you got there Emily."

She wasn't sure what startled her more the use of her first name, him standing so close behind her or the fact they were in her bedroom. "Well he's good for cuddling at least." behind her she heard him draw in a quick breath and release it on a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll go grab something to drink with dinner, beer or wine.?"

"Beer definitely beer." she saw his lips twitch wondered why but instead gestured at the butterflies. "And ya know a butterfly net if you happen to run across one." She didn't wait for his comment just left her room before she gave into the temptation to drag him to her bed.

The faint hint of flowers and the rustle of butterfly wings had Hotch wondering if he was going to wake up in his armchair once again having dreamed things he shouldn't have. When he was relatively certain this was reality he forced himself from her room and down to the SUV.

Only when he'd shut the door did Emily allow herself to really breathe. Staring around her house she saw his tie draped over her counter, the cluster of butterflies here and there and finally let herself laugh. Alice in Wonderland had nothing on her; she'd made Aaron Hotchner smile. Mentally patting herself on the back she turned her attention to making the cornbread.

Hotch didn't bother to knock, instead used the key she'd given him for emergency, he nearly lost his grip n his packages as he did so. Kicking it shut behind him he saw Emily poke her head from the kitchen hike a brow and then move forward to help him. "I thought you went for beer?"

"I did but then I thought desert would be good too, and I passed a pet supply store on the way back that happened to be open. And what do you know they had a net and butterfly houses. Considering the flock you've got going I bought the biggest one they had."

"Wow, thanks I was only kidding about the net." She grabbed one of the numerous bags in his hands and head into the kitchen. "Are they called a flock, or is it a swarm?"

"Honestly Emily I would have no way of knowing that, we could ask Reid." She pointed the smaller than he would have thought butterfly net at him and glared "I'm not speaking to Reid right now." He tried to ignore how pretty she was when annoyed.

"I'm sure he didn't intend this when he gave them to you." He gestured to the plethora of butterflies that had taken up residence in her houseplants. "How do you manage to keep house plants?"

She laughed lightly. "You have a son, keeping plants is easy."

Hotch laughed a bit saw her feign shock and laughed louder. "Just didn't figure you would trust someone to

come in here."

Turning towards the crock pot she ladled the stew into bowls, quietly she answered him. "I figured if you could find a way so could I."

He heard her soft words his own pain mix with hers, it fluttered about in the air as easily as the butterflies had earlier. "Are you okay Emily."

She was smart enough she knew he was asking about more than houseplants. "Some days are harder than others."

"I told you that I was here on the bad days." He rose from his seat almost ready to go to her side.

Emily shook her head turning around and forcing a smile. "Some things just make it hard to forget."

He knew there was more to what she was saying, but she sat at the table sliding a bowl across to him. Letting it go for the moment he ate quietly.

Emily watched him through the veil of her lashes wondering when he would ask her about what she'd said. He would that much she knew and when he did she wouldn't be able to lie, she was done with lying. Taking a sip of the beer he'd brought she watched him smile into his bowl. "What's so funny?"

"This is really good. Occasionally Jessica will cook up a few things and put them in my freezer but for the most part it's just me cooking, and I'm not anywhere near this good. Smart, Dangerous, and you can cook it's a trifecta." He chuckled at himself laughing harder when she joined him.

"Thanks." They pushed away their empty bowls at the same time and noticed the symmetry of it.

"Beautiful too, but when I added that in it made four things and I didn't have a word for that." He'd expected her to smile instead he watched the twinkle in her eyes falter, replaced by a quick flash of pain. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line Emily…."

"No. thank you, it's just me. Doyle isn't completely gone from my head." She cleared their dishes leaving them to sit in the sink. She knew the moment he came up behind her felt his presence long before she felt his touch on her shoulders. He'd been this close before of course but never in her home. The intimacy of having his presence, his touch interspersed with her personal things had her sighing. "I'm ok Aaron."

Aaron was grateful she was still turned away from him, this way she couldn't see just how hard he had to clench his jaw at the sound of his given name passing her lips. Barely a whisper yet it had his whole body reacting so fast he was lucky they weren't another inch closer. He was well aware they were both just standing there breathing together; finally he found the courage to turn her around. Just the gentlest push on her shoulders was all it took for those brown eyes to find his and damn if his breathing didn't labor at that.

"Talk to me Emily."

Licking her lips she pushed away from the counter, made it in to her living room before being forced to look back and make sure he'd followed her. She hadn't told anyone, not even JJ, presumably the doctors that had saved her life knew but she'd gotten copies of her medical file and the only mention of it was a single line buried in the rest of the information about her wounds. "Doyle left me with scars, sometimes all I see are the scars. And then I'm right back there in that room."

Hotch bridged the distance between them and despite the fact he was her boss trying damn hard to fight his feelings for her he took her hand and placed it against his stomach. Through the fine cotton it was easy to feel the raised skin of one of the nine scars Foyet had left him with. "I'm sorry." His scars despite the surgeon's meticulous work were still red and angry but thin and relatively smooth. She'd had a table leg shoved in her stomach he could only imagine.

"If it were just from the injuries I could probably get past it, but." She took in a deep breath saw confusion in his eyes. "Doyle wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget him, to never be able to look at me without thinking of him. I think he succeeded." She lifted her hands to her blouse slowly undoing the first three buttons.

Under other circumstances Hotch might have been turned on by the way her slender fingers were working the buttons free, but those fingers were shaking. As he watched her slide the fabric apart he thought it would be hard to look past the pale skin, the fact she was nearly baring her breasts to him but then he saw what had those hands shaking. He didn't hide well the ways his hands clenched tightly; barely bit back the curse that did little to appease his rage. There burned into the skin of her left breast was a four leaf clover, larger than a quarter it was far from crude. In fact it was even more obscene in its perfection. He hadn't realized he'd moved but before he knew it his thumb was tracing that mark, imagining just how much it had to have hurt. Not simply the pain of the skin burning but the violation of the mark. His eyes smarted and he had to blink hard to not let her see.

In an instant Emily went from feeling the shame of the brand on her skin to fascination. Aaron's thumb was grazing the ultra-sensitive skin of her breast. He hadn't intended it to be a sexual touch she knew that from the way he was nearly cupping her through her bra, knew it from his shakily indrawn breath. But, his reverent caress had sparked a slow burn under her skin. She knew the moment he sensed the shift in her mood. She expected him to pull away, step back perhaps even in disgust, she couldn't have been more wrong. To her breath stealing shock he lowered his head and pressed the softest kiss on that brand. His warm breath scorched over that mark only this time the sensation was the sweetest pleasure pain. It was the briefest moment yet it marked her more surely than Doyle ever could have.

Hotch lifted his head saw the tears tracing down her cheeks and couldn't stop from pulling her into his arms. He held her tighter than he needed to but the feel of her in his arms, the reminder she'd come back from hell had him hanging on. She saw the mark as something to be ashamed of where all he saw was the will to live, to endure no matter what. He felt her tears soaking through his shirt scalding the skin beneath and he swung her up in his arms. In a few strides they were in her room, gently he laid her in her bed, before she could protest he toed off his shoes and slid down next to her.

There among the butterflies, a lazy cat and the memories that had brought them to this moment they finally found a moment of peace.


	2. The Calm, The Cool, The Collected

_Just a note this is my first Criminal Minds fiction. It will be a little bit casefic but primarily Hotch/Emily centered. Just something that stuck in my head. Hope you all enjoy, please review with your thoughts._

Aaron woke in an unfamiliar bed, with a woman cradled in his arms. It was only a few seconds of confusion before he realized he was holding Emily. In a wash of emotion the reminder of how they'd gotten this way crashed in on him. Looking down at her he had to swallow hard at the beauty of her lying next to him. Her dark hair splayed across the pillow and across the arm pinned beneath her head. Her blouse was still open from the night before, revealing soft pale skin encased in lavender lace. What he hadn't truly seen last night forced his gaze in the light of the morning. She was beautiful lush and full straining against the lace, dusky nipples almost visible through the fine fabric. He held perfectly still trying to remember they worked together that she might not feel the same about him comforting her as she had last night.

Even as he recognized he should climb from her bed and leave her to sleep his gaze traveled still lower to where her skirt rode high on her thighs. Long, slender but full of strength her legs tangled with his hips pressing against him and his body hadn't failed to notice. Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to will his composure back. But the more he thought about leaving her bed the more he was reminded he was in it. And it wasn't helping to cool him at all. Opening his eyes he found her watching him, dark eyes snaring him pulling him back from whatever control he'd found.

Emily had woken at nearly the same moment he had, but she'd been unsure how he would react. She'd been certain he would disentangle himself from her and make his way quietly out of the room. Instead she'd watched from beneath her lashes as he'd let his gaze travel the full length of her. The same focus with which he did everything had been directed at looking at her. She might have worried about what he thought of when he looked at her. But, his body pressed against hers had told her more than any words could have.

For the first time in longer than he could remember Aaron didn't have any words. Watching her watching him was intoxicating but equally nerve wracking. Taking a risk he let one finger brush a strand of hair from her face. Finally finding his voice he rasped out a greeting, "Morning."

She smiled leaning into his touch without even realizing she had, "Good morning Aaron." He reacted to her words with the faintest shift of his hips against hers. It was the most subtle of movements but her body responded instantly. She drew in a deep breath her hand that had rested against his bicep clenched tightly.

Aaron saw the way she responded to him and was shocked by the intensity of it. Still he needed to be sure he wasn't just seeing what he'd hoped to see. "Should I apologize Emily?"

She couldn't help it she laughed, letting her head fall against his chest. Before she could answer him she was engulfed by his scent and the taste of his neck against her lips. She couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure that washed over her. Shaking her head she sighed. "No apology."

"Good, I would have said it but I wouldn't have meant it." His honesty was rewarded with another laugh. The tickle of her breath against his neck had him swallowing hard. He wanted her and she wanted him that much was obvious yet they both held back. The fact it was mutual gave him the strength to finally gain some control over his libido.

With great difficulty she pulled herself from his arms, just enough to lean up against her headboard but that little bit of space let her breathe a bit easier. "I didn't mean for this to happen Aaron."

Hotch maneuvered himself up next to her. "I never thought you did. I assumed when you asked me to stay for dinner last night you wanted company." Tapping his head he grinned at her. "What I hoped is another matter altogether."

She was so shocked for a moment she couldn't speak. It seemed if you took him out of the office Hotch had quite the sense of humor. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one thinking….things I shouldn't have."

His eyes found hers. "Definitely not the only one, but….."

"Yeah…" Deciding if she stayed in the bed any longer she was going to be in serious danger of ignoring all the reasons why they shouldn't be in the bed in the first place she made to slide off the mattress. Before she could she was against the mattress, Aaron lying above her hips pinning her in place.

"Not just yet Emily." He'd watched her move to leave and hadn't been able to let her leave without tasting her. He started with a brief slide of his mouth against hers. His hands linked with hers felt the way her fingers tightened against his own. His mouth slid down over her jaw taking tiny little nips at her neck down to the swell of her breast. There where another man had marked her in a moment of terror he let his tongue trace the violent brand. Hotch was determined that from last night on when she looked in the mirror she would be reminded of him and their first moments of intimacy.

Gone from her mind were any traces of sorrow or shame. His mouth and tongue tasted her so lovingly; with so much need in every movement she had no doubt she would never forget this very moment. With one hand on her hip and another playing at the end of her hair he took her mouth. It was anything but soft; it showcased everything she knew about him, the powerful man that he was and the desire that was ripping through him just as it did her.

Hotch heard her soft cries and they were going to make it all the more difficult to stop. His body screamed at him to remove their clothing and ignore all the reasons they should hold back and take her right then. Instead he reluctantly ended the kiss leaving them both gasping for air.

Emily opened her mouth to tell him to hell with work and waiting when his phone rang. His dark gaze fixed her in place a moment longer, before he was up and moving to her living room. She had managed to pull herself from her bed straighten her skirt and was working on the buttons on her shirt when he reentered her bedroom. He was frowning and she knew what that meant. "We caught a case."

Hotch thrust a hand in his hair. "Yeah. Unsub is killing women in Florida. Three in as many weeks. We're wheels up in two hours." He could feel the clock ticking, time pressing on them the urgent reminder of their work and why being in her bedroom was a bad idea. Ignoring it all he found her mouth again wondering how he would fight the urge to taste her again and again in the field.

Emily slid her hands up his back, holding on because she knew in moments she would be forced to let go. His tongue tangled with hers, a soft ballet of exploration that ended far too quickly. They pulled apart facing each other with more courage than she would have expected. "Do you want to take a shower?" His raised eyebrow had her blushing past a grin. "I just mean I know you always carry your go bag with you, if you wanted to get ready here instead of backtracking home I wouldn't mind."

Hotch forced a smile when in reality the idea of sharing a shower with her had his body in flames. "Thanks that will save time. Emily…"

"Prentiss….at least when we're working." Her words revealed that she wanted more, that she didn't want to move on like the night before had never happened. He understood and nodded.

"I'll just grab my bag." With great difficulty he left her room and stepped outside. The cool morning air was welcome and as he looked down at his rumpled suit he knew he'd be finding a dry cleaner when they got to Florida.

Morgan had made the impulsive decision to check in on Prentiss after Mass that morning. She'd been frustrated by Hotch's reprimand the day before. Morgan couldn't fault Hotch for it though, since returning from London Emily seemed to be walking an edge none of them could draw her back from. It worried him and he knew, the rest of the team. The call from JJ that they had another case would give him the opportunity to offer her a ride to work and maybe a chance to talk. As he pulled up to the end of her block he recognized the dark SUV in her driveway and even more the man walking towards it. Morgan might have assumed Hotch had stopped by with a similar intent as his, might have believed that was what he was seeing if not for the state of Hotch's clothes. He'd never seen the man anything less than iron straight and together. Yet as he opened the door the SUV reached in and pulled out a bag he looked decidedly rumpled. Morgan kept the engine idling watching; waiting to see if what he was seeing could possibly be real. With a smile Morgan couldn't remember seeing before Hotch climbed the steps to Emily's door opened the door and let himself in.

There could be a lot of reasons for Hotch being at her house any number of which didn't mean what Morgan suspected. He'd stayed with her a few times before Doyle had happened, but there had been something in Hotch's demeanor that made him wondered and had him driving away.

Hotch came back inside to hear Emily on the phone, her turn to talk with JJ. She pointed to the direction of her room again and he took that to mean he was supposed to use master bath. He hesitated for a moment and then followed her direction.

Emily had finished her call with JJ, made coffee and stoically tried to avoid going in her bedroom. It didn't matter in the room or not she still couldn't breathe easy. When she did finally step into her room she half wished she waited a few more minutes. He stood at the foot of her bed in nothing but a towel draped around his hips, the door from her bathroom was open letting steamy air that smelled like him drift around them. Wondering where she found the bravery she walked toward her dresser as if it were typical to have him all but naked in her room. Pulling open the drawer she pulled out scraps of lace and satin. Only after she'd shut the drawer did she sense him behind her.

Hotch watched her walk past him felt her need as surely as if she'd touched him. He couldn't stop himself from coming up behind her especially when he saw the scarlet lace in her hands. Grasping her hips he let his body press against hers from behind. Her head fell back against his shoulder and the low moan she let loose made him twice as hard.

"You're killing me Aaron." She pushed back against him desperately holding onto her dresser to keep from falling against him.

"I know the feeling. Now I suggest you get your own shower before we both end up late to work." The subtle shift of her hips against his told him she was seriously considering the idea. Then she was pulling away and shutting the door to the bathroom behind her.

She'd showered, done her hair and make-up thrown on the lingerie she'd picked out and now stood head pressed against the bathroom door one again trying to breathe. She knew with absolute certainty he was waiting for her to come out. She hadn't grabbed clothing and as well trained as he was she knew he wouldn't have missed that little fact. Mustering courage that was usually easy to find she opened the door and stepped out.

Hotch sat on the edge of her bed waiting, a glance at his watch told him they only had minutes till they needed to leave. Yet he'd stayed waiting for her to come out, needing to see her. When she finally stepped out he wondered if they'd make it out of her room.

He was fully dressed, impeccable as always. His tie was neat, shirt crisp, as always devastatingly handsome. Standing nearly naked in front of him she should have felt vulnerable exposed, instead she felt exhilarated. She felt his eyes watching her as she moved to her closet pulling out black slacks and a Grey shirt. She slid her clothing on almost like a striptease in reverse, when she moved to slide up the zipper on her pants she found him in front of her hands moving hers away and finishing the motion himself.

"Aaron…we're going to be late." She watched his darken; his head dip to hers, the slide of his lips across her collar bone. The glide of teeth and tongue across the curve of her shoulder had her gasping. When those teeth nipped gently, marking, claiming she felt her body clench, heard her own whimper of need.

"Soon, because I don't know how much longer I can deny either of us." Hotch somehow found the will to step away. Grabbing his bag he gave her one last look and then forced his feet to move him out of her house.

The briefing had been quick, while they were seated on the plane looking at yet more photos of broken women. The world never stopped providing with men to hunt. Emily saw a brunette woman with a large hole in her stomach where a handful of green flowers had been stuffed.

"Euphorbia, a genus of flowering plants belonging to the family Euphorbiaceae. Consisting of 2008 species," Reid let the facts roll of his tongue without looking up from the file. "They are often associated with the act of purification."

Hotch thought about that for a moment. "So we can assume that the UNSUB views these women as somehow unclean. We know from the information the locals gave us they aren't prostitutes, and there doesn't seem to be any obvious connection."

JJ interrupted. "Actually after the third victim they took a closer look at the other two and realized all three had a disposable phone. They are currently trying to trace the numbers from those phones." When Hotch gave her a surprised look she continued. "I got the call as we were boarding. I had them forward the information to Garcia."

Hotch nodded. "We should have something soon then." From the corner of his eye Hotch watched Emily, the way her eyes almost but not quite flinched away from the photos.

Emily heard the conversation around her, absorbed the information but the majority of her focus was on the women. The horrible wounds in the middle of their bodies were far too familiar. Had they lived, been saved as she had they would have born scars much like hers. She didn't know she'd pressed a hand to her middle till she felt the warmth of her palm through the fabric of her blouse. Memories she had thought she'd pushed down deep flooded her making her skin grow cold and her stomach churn with bile. She'd had so much time to come to grips with what had happened, yet these pictures were bringing back the memories like it was yesterday.

Morgan watched the shaky way Emily held the file in her hand, watched her hand slip to her middle and felt the same lancing pain she was remembering. It was never far from his mind when he looked at her. The image of her that night after Doyle was burned into his memory. His eyes shifted to Hotch, the way his hands were clenching the leather armrests. Hotch looked like a man equally in pain, one needing to reach out and comfort her but restrained from doing so.

"Princess?" Morgan offered her his voice trying to pull her to present. With a shocking speed he hadn't known possible he watched her register his voice and all the pain, all the agony she was feeling was hidden behind a wall of coolness. Her eyes met his and if he hadn't seen her seconds earlier he would never have guessed she'd been back in hell only moments before. Swallowing hard he wondered just how long it had taken her to perfect that move.

Emily felt the weight of Morgan's gaze had a feeling they were all watching her she wondered then if they all saw her like these women. A victim someone to pitied, using all she'd learned during her forced isolation she pushed all that away and found what she'd originally been trying to focus on in the pictures. "They all have expensive clothing. It might be nothing; they live in the better areas. But, the purses they carry, their shoes, their hair is professionally styled…something about it just tells me there is a connection."

Hotch had seen Emily go from reliving a nightmare to putting her beautiful mind to work. He admired her strength took pride in it even. She frowned bit her lip and he suddenly remembered the taste of her. Her mouth had been as sultry, as spicy as he had imagined. Halting his thoughts before they took his focus any further he glanced back down at the photos. Like ice water they forced his thoughts back to work.

Finally it clicked for Emily just what she was seeing or at least the idea was plausible. "I'm betting they're call girls." The team focused on her glancing from the files and back to her. "The disposable phones, the clothes, all of them are very physically fit and all of them had the same birth control shot in their system. It could be coincidence but with Reid's theory about the flowers…"

Rossi nodded. "It fits. There's always other reasons they would have disposable cell phones but I would bet when we hear from Garcia those phones will have many of the same numbers on them."

Indeed as they stepped into the local police station Garcia had confirmed the three women were high priced call girls. What did surprise them when they arrived at the local precinct was that the so-called madam of the escort service was waiting for them to arrive.

As the Sheriff led them to the private room at the back, Emily caught sight of red hair against black and felt a shiver run down her spine. Beside her she knew Hotch noticed but she couldn't explain even if she had wanted to.

Morgan and Reid had settled their stuff on the table, with Morgan pulling out a chair for JJ. Ross settled, pushing the boxes that were ready for them off to the side to make room for Hotch and then Prentiss who was the last one in the door.

Hotch did the usual shuffle of papers preparing to speak with the redheaded woman sitting calmly waiting until he heard her laugh. Something about that laugh had him looking up noticing the team was looking as well.

"Well apparently the devil has a sense of humor if it isn't Emily Prentiss." Sasha Remington was glad she was sitting down, the chaos of the past three weeks had been enough to have Emily added to the mix was almost too much.

Emily felt the weight of her teams eyes on her, felt their questions but for a moment could only feel the memories wash over her. Never would she have expected to see Sasha here but she'd be lying to say she was surprised by her profession. Sasha had always walked the edge, pushing aside how often she'd walked that edge with her she kept her voice neutral. "Hello Sasha it has been a long time."

Hotch almost laughed at the very careful way the team watched the two women. After Doyle they were all just a little more protective than they had been before. He was about to interrupt when Sasha spoke again only this time in what he guessed to be Russian.

Sasha had always loved catching Emily off guard needing something now to regain her footing she reminded her of a time long ago. She chose Russian because Emily had once commented how the sound of it felt like silk across her skin. _"Not so long that I do not remember how you taste."_

There was satisfaction in the flush that washed over Emily's fair skin, it stood in bright contrast to the black, grey and flashing gold of her badge. To her surprise other than the soft color caressing her skin Emily barely reacted to her words, just the briefest closing of her lashes and then those dark eyes were fixed on her cold regarding her as the suspect she knew she was.

Emily felt the burn of Sasha's words, felt the memories that had flooded her with the images they brought. But, she had changed since Sasha had known her last and Emily was all about control now. Refusing to give even a hint of what she was feeling Emily forced her mind to remember the pictures of the women they were here for. It worked until she felt Rossi watching her, remembered he spoke Russian and the flush deepened. Settling in her chair she ignored the team, their eyes profiling her now and turned her attention to work.

Hotch had caught Rossi's subtle reaction to whatever Sasha had said to Emily it made him want to haul her out of the room and demand answers instead he shifted his focus to the redheaded woman causing chaos. "Ms. Remington…." He broke off when she slid a piece of paper towards him.

"This is an immunity agreement from the locals that any information I provide will not be used against me or any of my girls. I will not be prosecuted in any way for my work as a…..matchmaker." She smiled letting her gaze sweep the table before focusing back on him. "I want the same assurances from the FBI, in writing."

Hotch looked at the agreement, knew it wouldn't be an issue. The agreement could cover her for any crimes related to prostitution etc without negating the possibility of conviction or arrest for murder. It was pretty standard. "Fine, but it will take about an hour to get it to you."

Sasha pretended to consider it then glanced at Emily. "If you tell me I can trust this man then I will."

Emily nodded, "You'll have it."

"Fine then we can continue our discussion." Switching back to Russian she threw a smile at Emily _"I remember little cat just how much you like your edge, do you still embrace it even now in your fine button down suits?"_

The words, the accent, the memories almost got to her but Emily had seen the look in Sasha's eyes and been prepared. Again without the slightest hint of anxiety she opened her file folder and pulling out the photos of the three dead girls slid them across the table. They landed fanned out in front of Sasha and she almost felt guilty at the revulsion she saw take over the other woman. She wouldn't be able to interrogate Sasha, to keep the integrity of the case solid she would have to leave that to the rest of the team but putting herself on even ground again she could do.

Hotch watched Sasha carefully knew the rest of the team was as well, the fear, and very real revulsion on her face could not have been faked. She might know who the killer was but even that was unlikely the pain as she tried to push away the photos was also real. Whatever else this woman was or did she was not a killer.

"If your intent was for me to take this serious you needn't have gone to such extremes. I am well aware of what's at stake here. That is why I came." Sasha pushed the pictures back toward Emily, but turned her focus to the man who had identified himself as Aaron Hotchner. "You can disapprove all you want about what I do for a living but I cared for these girls, they were like family and whatever it takes to see this does not happen again I will do. Our list of clients is exclusive but I was ill for a short while and my assistant recruited a new group that was not as carefully screened. I have brought a list of both the old and new clients; I am assuming that you will be discreet."

Hotch was never comfortable when things in a case came too easy, it never meant anything good. "I'm not used to a woman of your occupation being so forthcoming Ms. Remington."

Sasha almost laughed but held it back because it wasn't appropriate. "Women will sell themselves to men with or without me Agent Hotchner. I like money and nice things up until now I had the ability to help women like these do their job safely, with class. Now that's no longer true, no amount of money is worth a person's life."

Emily made a few notes, needing to keep her hands busy if nothing else to keep from looking to hard at Sasha. Only a year older than her she was still as beautiful as ever, still screamed wealth as she always had. Sasha wore privilege like a second skin. Emily knew the next round of questions would be more intense less pleasant for Sasha, needing air herself she turned to Aaron.

"I'm going to speak with the sheriff see what else he has for us." He nodded and she made to leave, Sasha's voice stopping her.

"Leaving Emily, is not it your job to uncover my secrets?" She felt that icy gaze wash over her again, it was so unfamiliar so different she couldn't help but smile.

"Because we have been acquainted outside this case, it's best if I let the rest of the team handle the remainder of the interview." She heard Sasha's light laughter and knew she should have left a lot faster.

"Because I am still a suspect yes? I am guilty of many things but not murder." Switching back to Russian she tested Emily again. _"Acquaintances little cat, we are far more than that I have heard you scream in pleasure." _

Emily couldn't fight her anger this time. Sasha was baiting her and in another life it would have been fun, the kind of challenge she would have met. Here it was too much. "Enough!" the word forced itself angry and slightly too loud. Finally giving Sasha a bit of what she wanted she answered her in Russian. _"We are not the only ones here who speak Russian." _

It was Sasha's turn to flush, the red rising up her neck like a flag. She knew it drew the attention of Emily's coworkers and understood even more Emily's discomfort. Clearing her throat she tried to settle her nerves. "I apologize, I should have…. I am sorry."

JJ had been careful to give Emily space hadn't even glanced her way since they had all realized she was familiar with the woman they were interviewing. But, risking a glance at Morgan and Reid she could see their curiosity was almost getting the best of them as well. Only when Emily nodded and left the room did the tension seem to ease.

Hotch hated when things went sideways and everything looked to be headed in that direction. Glancing at Rossi he nodded slightly. "Go with her see what you can find out, start working the profile." He should have sent Reid with them and most likely would in a few minutes. He wanted to give Emily time as much time as he could.

Rossi followed Emily silently waiting for her to decide what she was willing to explain and what she wasn't. After a quick look around they were frustrated to realize the Sheriff was nowhere to be found. Finding his secretary she gave them an apologetic look. "He's sorry his daughter fell at school, he had to go make sure she was ok. He said as long as everything was okay he'd be back in about an hour."

Rossi saw Emily nod, saw her glance outside, back towards where the rest of the team sat and then she headed out the doors. It didn't surprise him if he'd been her he would have needed the air as well. Following her he wondered just what she would have to say.

Emily leaned against the wall of the precinct trying to clear her head and for the first time in a long time wished for a cigarette. She felt Rossi join her, standing next to her in the humid Florida sun.

"You have questions." From the corner of her eye she saw him smile and nod.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't Cara. Profiling is what I do, even without her comments I would have wondered. But you don't have to tell me anything." He saw her look at him in surprise. "You can tell me whatever you plan to tell the rest of the team, and I can live with that." He wasn't going to add to everything she'd been through by interrogating her.

"Thank you for that but I'm done with lying to people. I'll tell the team most of the truth without the intimate details but I spent too many years lying since you already heard what you do I might as well tell you all of the truth. I'll have to tell Hotch as well." She felt her skin heat again trying to force away the worry at what he would think. "He'll need reassurance that I won't be a liability on the case." She remembered that as far as anyone on the team knew she and Hotch were still very likely at odds after the last case.

Rossi didn't mention he expected she would be explaining to Hotch for other reasons, instead he stayed quiet and listened. "I met Sasha when I was at Yale. I was away from my mother, my past and finally able to look myself in the eye again." She saw him nod knew he understood what she was referring to. "We met one night at a party. All my life I had rebelled, fought against the constraints of being my mother's daughter. For years I'd tried to be perfect, and then I gave up and fought with everything to be the opposite of what she wanted. Once I got into college I started to realize I needed to find what I wanted who I was. I met a man who understood that need." She kicked the toe of her boot at the grass at the edge of the sidewalk. "With him I explored, took the path less taken let myself go. Sasha was there toward the end of that particular point of my life, a partner of a sort."

Rossi smiled "A third you mean?" he watched her raise an eyebrow and then smile with a small shake of her head.

"Yes, in the beginning the third was always a man, the same man if we're being specific but, later there was Sasha. She remembers me as someone very different, thus the comments." She couldn't hide the blush this time. She wasn't ashamed of her past, and talking to Rossi had never been a hardship but still she was left feeling a bit exposed.

He couldn't stop from chuckling, heard her respond in kind. "Cara, I doubt you are so terribly different, you just compartmentalize better." Her skin flamed even redder and he grinned wider. "I think you're biggest worry is how Hotch will react."

Emily stepped away from the wall rubbing her hands on her pants. His tone left no doubt what he meant, he suspected or knew there was something between her and Aaron. How the hell had that happened? She'd been careful to keep her feelings for him to herself, knew he had as well or this morning would have happened long ago. She didn't know what to say so she just looked at him her eyes full of questions.

"It's not obvious Bella, but as I said it's what I do. Whatever you've done haven't done Hotch isn't going to think less of you. That much I can guarantee." With that said he left her standing there in the Florida sun.


End file.
